


A week in California

by swankier1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock TV
Genre: Attraction, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, forced bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankier1/pseuds/swankier1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as an idea becomes an epic journey.</p><p>Joe had gone to California? Why? <br/>What are they to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week in California

A man in a purple shirt and long coat entered the room. He looked quickly to the left and saw nothing of interest... except for the jacket on the coat rack and the documents on the floor, one of which appeared to be a very recent coffee stain. 

Hm... Still wet. “Maybe 1, 2 minutes old”. 

He then looked to the right side of the room and noticed the desk. On top of it lay Molly's handbag. It was opened as wide as it could be. The man could see everything in there. 

Messy as usual, with very many feminine things which only held some intellectual appeal. Sherlock could see everything but...

One thing which was clearly missing was her small notebook. “Joe”. This was a kind of diary which she used for odd things that would come up was not there. That was weird in itself since she never went anywhere nor did anything without it.

Something must have happened.

There was also something shining in her bag; something which did not belong. What. Was. It. It clearly needs a closer look. I shall just touch it and see what it does. It kind of looks like a metal boo...

[Woosh]

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All nincompoops were dealt with, detentions handed out. Since it was Friday, the troubling children were with Filch serving detention. 

In his dungeon, Severus Snape awaited anxiously. Now was the time. 

He had waited for her to grow up. 

He _is_ nothing but patient. After all he waited almost 20 years for Voldermort's definitive end. He most certainly could wait for this, even if doing so anxiously. Anything else would have been improper. 

Thus, he had patiently not done anything. 

Well not nothing at all. He had courted her slowly, allowed her to have other interests... if she decided to. He even said he supported her going away to America and, more recently, inner London. 

She could study as much as she wanted in any domain she wanted. He truly did want her to be happy with her choices, and for her to achieve as much as she desired.

He deeply also hoped she had - what did she say? - oh yes, he hoped she had found herself, her role and path in life. That way even if they did not start a life immediately they would know whether they could do so in principle. 

He truly hoped she learned what was important to her. The ritual would be completed today either way. 

Whether together or stronger apart is decided today.

Due to his nature he was prepared for anything. 

So, he also had two days to get used to either situation. 

Worst case scenario he had a case of Ogden's finest. Best case, he had learned a few spells to turn most romantic fantasies in books child's play. 

He looked around. Nothing much to see if you did not pay attention or should not see anything. After all there were quite a few glamours hiding away the private romantic setting. 

Severus was anything but thorough. 

So he was anxiously waiting after having done everything that needed to have been done.

Yet, that is also one of the reasons he liked Hermione so intensly. Whilst she could be as idiotic as the friends she kept at times, she was no Lilly. She was always honest and fair - both senses to the word. 

Hermione was his equal in as many things as she was his better in others, whilst she could still learn a lot from him - as their correspondence had shown him. It may be soppy but they completed each other to a fault. 

Sometimes their magic did not seem to be compatible but most couples around him had fewer things going for them. He was content with Hermione as his wife to be.

So he anxiously awaited fate's reply. 

That day he gave her the portkey she and he both knew that her touching the item would be the finishing of the ritual. Forever bonded into one, the ritual contract marriage would override any courtship or other prior obligations. Thus, it had a few failsafes that they put to prevent any mistakes.

It was something neither entered into lightly. After all, combining one's essence for the rest of your life was momentous. It was especially so since finding and joining one's life mate would give such blessings. 

He hoped that Hermione was his in all ways. This way, amongst other things he would have instant access to ingredients for certain illegal but so challenging potions, such as Tears of Forever and Flight of Happiness.

He had given Hermione a metal bookmark in reference to her love her books. 

Severus was pacing backwards and forwards now. Thirty more minutes. He could feel the minutes going by, some relief, some excitement but also a clear feeling that something big had happened. 

[Woosh]


End file.
